pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Coventry Patmore
Coventry Kersey Dighton Patmore (23 July 1823 - 26 November 1896) was an English poet and literary critic, best known for The Angel in the House, his narrative poem about an ideal happy marriage. Life Youth The eldest son of author Peter George Patmore, Coventry was born at Woodford in Essex. He was privately educated. He was also his father's intimate and constant companion and inherited from him his early literary enthusiasm. It was Coventry's ambition to become an artist. He showed much promise, earning the silver palette of the Society of Arts in 1838. In the following year he was sent to school in France for six months, where he began to write poetry. After returning, his father planned to publish some of these youthful poems; Coventry, however, had become interested in science and the poetry was set aside. He soon returned to literary interests, moved towards them by the sudden success of Alfred, Lord Tennyson; and in 1844 he published a small volume of Poems, which was original but uneven. Patmore, distressed at its reception, bought up the remainder of the edition and destroyed it. What upset him most was a cruel review in Blackwood's Magazine; but the enthusiasm of his friends, together with their more constructive criticism, helped foster his talent. The publication of this volume bore immediate fruit in introducing its author to various men of letters, including Dante Gabriel Rossetti, through whom Patmore became known to William Holman Hunt, and was thus drawn into the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood, contributing his poem "The Seasons" to The Germ. Major work .]] At this time Patmore's father was financially embarrassed; and in 1846 Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton obtained for Coventry the post of assistant librarian in the British Museum, a post he occupied for nineteen years, devoting his spare time to poetry. At the Museum he was instrumental in 1852 in starting the Volunteer movement. He wrote an important letter to The Times upon the subject, and stirred up much martial enthusiasm among his colleagues. In 1847 he married Emily, daughter of Dr. Andrews of Camberwell. His son, Henry John Patmore (1860–1883), was also a poet. In 1853 he republished, in Tamerton Church Tower, the more successful pieces from the Poems of 1844, adding several new poems which showed distinct advance, both in conception and treatment; and in the following year (1854) appeared the first part of his best known poem, The Angel in the House, which was continued in "The Espousals" (1856), "Faithful for Ever" (1860), and "The Victories of Love" (1862). In 1862 he lost his wife, after a long and lingering illness, and shortly afterwards joined the Roman Catholic church. In 1865 he married again, his second wife being Marianne Byles, daughter of James Byles of Bowden Hall, Gloucester; and a year later purchased an estate in East Grinstead, the history of which he wrote in How I managed my Estate (1886). In 1877 appeared The Unknown Eros, which unquestionably contains his finest work in poetry,See Vesica piscis. and in the following year Amelia, his own favourite among his poems, together with an interesting essay on English Metrical Law. This departure into criticism continued in 1879 with a volume of papers entitled Principle in Art, and again in 1893 with Religio poetae. His second wife died in 1880, and in the next year he married Harriet Robson. In later years he lived at Lymington, where he died. He was buried in Lymington churchyard. Writing A collected edition of his poems appeared in two volumes in 1886, with a characteristic preface which might serve as the author's epitaph. "I have written little," it runs; "but it is all my best; I have never spoken when I had nothing to say, nor spared time or labour to make my words true. I have respected posterity; and should there be a posterity which cares for letters, I dare to hope that it will respect me." The obvious sincerity which underlies this statement, combined with a certain lack of humour which peers through its naïveté, points to two of the principal characteristics of Patmore's earlier poetry; characteristics which came to be almost unconsciously merged and harmonized as his style and his intention drew together into unity. His best work is found in the volume of odes called The Unknown Eros, which is full not only of passages but of entire poems in which exalted thought is expressed in poetry of the richest and most dignified melody. Spirituality informs his inspiration; the poetry is glowing and alive. The magnificent piece in praise of winter, the solemn and beautiful cadences of "Departure," and the homely but elevated pathos of "The Toys," are in their manner unsurpassed in English poetry. His somewhat reactionary political opinions, which also find expression in his odes, are perhaps a little less inspired, although they can certainly be said to reflect, as do his essays, a serious, and very active, mind. Patmore is today one of the least known, but best-regarded Victorian poets. The Angel in the House is a long narrative and lyric poem, with four sections composed over a period of years: The Betrothed and The Espousals (1854), which eulogize his first wife; Faithful For Ever (1860); and The Victories of Love (1862), the four published together in 1863. Together they came to symbolise the Victorian feminine ideal, which was not necessarily an ideal among feminists of the time. Recognition Five of his poems ("The Married Lover," "'If I were dead'," "Departure," "The Toys," and "A Farewell") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.Alphabetical list of authors: Montgomerie, Alexander to Shakespeare, William. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 19, 2012. In popular culture Coventry Patmore was caricatured as the unpleasant poet "Carleon Anthony" in Joseph Conrad's 1913 novel Chance. In X-Men: Season 1 Episode 1 Patmore's poem "Farewell", from the collection "The Unknown Eros", is paraphrased by the character Beast, "The faint heart averted many feet and many a tear, in our opposed path to persevere." The character also follows the quote with, "A minor poet for a minor obstacle." Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: Edward Moxon, 1844; London: George Bell, 1886. *''Tamerton Church-Tower, and other poems''. London: William Pickering, 1853. * The Angel in the House, ** Book I: The Betrothal (anonymous). London: J.W. Parker, 1854. ** Book I: The Betrothal & Book II: The Espousal. London: J.W. Parker, 1856; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1856. * The Unknown Eros, and other odes London: George Bell. **Odes I-XXXI. 1877. **Odes I-XLVI. 1878. *''Florilegium Amantis'' (edited by Richard Garnett). London: George Bell, 1879. * The Victories of Love, and other poems. London & New York: Cassell, 1888. *''Poetry of Pathos and Delight'' (edited by Alice Meynell). 1896. London: William Heinemann, 1896. *''Selected Poems of Coventry Patmore'' (edited by Derek Patmore). London: Chatto & Windus, 1931. *''A Selection of Poems'' (edited by Derek Patmore). London: Grey Walls Press, 1948. *''The Poems of Coventry Patmore'' (edited by Frederick Page). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1949. Non-fiction *''Principle in Art, etc.'' London: George Bell, 1889; London: Duckworth, 1913. *''Religio Poetae, etc.'' London: George Bell, 1893. *''The Rod, the Root, and the Flower. London: George Bell, 1895. **Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. *''Courage in Politics, and other essays, 1885-1896. London: Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1921. **Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. *''Essay on English Metrical Law: A critical edition with commentary'' (edited by Mary Augustine Roth). Washington, DC: Catholic University of America Press, 1961. Edited * The Children's Garland, from the best poets. London: Macmillan, 1882. Letters and journals *''Memoirs and Correspondence of Coventry Patmore'' (edited by Basil Champneys). London: George Bell, 1900. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Coventry Patmore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 20, 2013. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Coventry Patmore (1823-1896) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Coventry Patmore in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: "The Married Lover," "'If I were dead'," "Departure," "The Toys," and "A Farewell". * Coventry Patmore in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "Life of Life," "Vesica Piscis," "Sponsa Dei," "To the Body". * Coventry Patmore at the Poetry Foundation. * Coventry Patmore at PoemHunter (77 poems). ;Books * ;About * Coventry Patmore at NNDB * Coventry Patmore in the Catholic Encyclopedia. * Coventry Patmore at the Victorian Web. * Coventry Patmore.by Edmund Gosse * ''This entry incorporates public domain text originally from the 1911 Encyclopaedia Britannica. Original article is at ''Coventry Kersey Dighton Patmore. Category:1823 births Category:1896 deaths Category:Catholic poets Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:English Catholic poets Category:English poets Category:English Roman Catholics Category:People from Woodford, London Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:Victorian poets Category:Christian mystics Category:English Swedenborgians Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Christian poets